New Moon's Lust
by iluvinuyasha1000
Summary: InuYasha and Miroku get drunk. Feelings are said and events happen that chages people's lives forever. Lemon. My First lemon so it may suck.


InuYasha sat high in the branches of the god tree. His silver hair swayed peacefully in the afternoon breeze. His golden orbs gazed at the sun set. He inwardly sighed. Jumping down to the hard ground he walked back to Kaede's hut. His senses started to 'lack off' in a way of speaking. He looked behind him and growled at the setting sun. To night was his most vulnerable night, since it was the new moon.

Right when he joined the rest of the group the sun set and his body pulsated. His claws shrank to regular fingernails as his fangs changed to human teeth. His dog-ears moved down to the side of his face and his silver main changed to a jet black. His golden hues exchanged colors to a chocolate brown. It happened once again. Now he was human for the night.

"Hi InuYasha." Kagome said as she scooted closer to Sango to give him more space. A little snort came from the kitson on her lap from the rustling around. Kagome patted his back to ease him. After a few seconds his breathing grew slow and shallow. The sign that he was in a deep slumber.

"Keh." Was the only reply given from InuYasha as he made his way over in-between the miko and monk.

Miroku bowed his head in defeat as a sad expression came over his face. InuYasha inwardly smiled that he got in the way of the monk's groping of the female group members. Sango leaned over and had to suppress a laugh that was fighting so hard to come up.

"Why so sad Miroku?" She asked slapping a hand over her mouth. Miroku looked up and looked at the demon slayer.

"Hahaha." He said as he toke a stick and stirred the fire.

Kagome couldn't help but to giggle at this. Once she did that made Sango break out in giggles. When both girls looked at each other they broke out into a laughing spell. They rolled around on the floor clenching their stomachs as they tried to catch their breath. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at the two. He shock his head. 'Are those to nuts or what?' He thought as he looked over at Miroku.

Miroku let out a long sigh. He stood up and headed for the door. Once he was holding open the shoji he looked back at his friends. "I'm going for a walk." Then he left. That's when Sango stopped laughing and an angry look became plastered on her face.

"MIROKU!" She said behind clenched teeth. She ran out of the hut with super fast speed. Even as a human InuYasha, along with Kagome could heir the shouts of Sango and the whipping she was giving the perverted monk.

"So what do you think he did?" Kagome asked as she rummaged through her over stuffed yellow backpack.

"Isn't it obvious. He probably was groping women again. He should learn to keep his hands to himself." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about anything like that? Now where is it?" She said as she put her face in the bag. A cherry blush came to the hanyous face.

"W…why would I think like that. I ain't no pervert."

"InuYasha it's a proven fact that guys think more about that stuff then girls do. Got it!" She pulled out her bento.

"Ha! You think about that stuff to!" He said pointing a finger at her. A deep crimson blush overcame her face.

"I…I do not! Where did you get a thought like that?"

"Well let's see… It's a proven fact that guys think more about that stuff then girls do." He tried to make his voice sound like hers but failed miserably.

"It's not true! I would never…" She stopped when InuYasha's face started to move closer to hers. Her breathing became hitched in her throat. Her eyes were wide and she swore that the room got hotter.

'Is he going to kiss me? No why would he do that. He loves Kikyou not me. I'm just his 'shard detector'. Nothing else. But then why is he moving his lips closer to mine. Those nice lips. I would love to know what they taste like. Nip and suck on them just like I would like to nip and suck on his… oh god Kagome what are you thinking. That is… OH MY GOD. You've been hanging out with Miroku to much.'

"So Kagome, why did you stop talking?" InuYasha asked as he sat back like he was. Kagome blinked she was so confused. ' I thought he was going to kiss… that jerk!'

InuYasha started to laugh uncontrollably. It worked it seriously worked. She thought that he was going to kiss her. ' I would of love to though. Have my tongue explore her mouth. Nipping and sucking on her full lips. Trailing kisses down her body as I lay her on the futon and fuck her.'

InuYasha blinked. He quickly stood up and ran to the door. "I'm getting fresh air." He yelled over his shoulder on the way out. His destination was to the nearest bar he could find. When he saw that it was no more than two huts down he walked in and scoped the room. His eyes rested upon a beat up Miroku and a very pissed Sango. InuYasha walked up and sat down on the tatami [mat.

"Hello InuYasha." Miroku said as he looked up from his sake.

"Hey monk. You look like shit."

"Thanks for noticing InuYasha. You want some?" He held up the almost full bottle of the sake.

"Sure why not." InuYasha grabbed the cup and downed it in one gulp.

"Hoka no [another!" InuYasha said as he slapped the cup on the ozen [table.

"Uh InuYasha I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Kamimasu watashi [bite me! What could you possibly do."

"I'll get Kagome and she can sit you to all eternity in your human form."

"Don't remind me about being trapped in this pathetic body. Hoka no." Miroku nodded and handed him another cup full of sake. He drank that one in less than a minute.

Sango's face grew angrier as she turned around and stormed out of the izakaya and headed to Kaede's hut where Kagome was.

InuYasha accepted another cup of sake from Miroku. He had to get out of there. Just thinking about fucking her gave him a hard on. He shock his head from that subject and drank his fifth glass of the alcohol. Both boys sat there for close to five hours. First just drinking cup full and then changing to ordering whole bottles of the sake.

Kagome and Sango sat in Kaede's hut. Every few minutes getting up and checking to see if the boys were coming. According to how the sun was when they left and now that it was completely taken over by the moon it has been about five hours.

"That's it I can't take it. I'm going to get InuYasha."

"I'm joining you." Sango ran after Kagome towards the bar.

When the girls flew trough the shoji they couldn't believe their eyes. Both boys were standing on the ozen half-naked. InuYasha's hitoe and kosode laying on the floor. And the top of Miroku's robes hanging around his waist from the obi keeping it up.

Deep blushes covered the girls' faces as they stood there starring at the scene playing before them. The two guys were dancing. When InuYasha started to wiggle his ass Kagome couldn't help but to stair. Her eyes ogled out and her mouth started to water.

Not in control of her body her hand started to reach for his but. Sango turned her gaze at Kagome and was confused at what she was doing. That is until she followed her gaze looking at the hanyous ass. Sango quickly pulled Kagome back to reality.

"I swear Kagome you've been hanging around with the monk way to much. Why don't you get your head out of the cutter and get to work getting the jack-asses to Kaede's hut."

"My mind was not in the gutter!"

"Then why were you trying to grope InuYasha's ass all the way over here?"

"I wasn't!" A blush came to her cheeks.

"Just help all ready."

"Fine." Kagome walked over to InuYasha and grabbed his wrist.

InuYasha looked down when he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist. A smile came to his lips when he saw Kagome standing there looking up at him with her eyes sparkling with worry and a hint of love.

Kagome's heart stopped when he smiled down at her. She couldn't help but to smile right back. She gave a slight tug on InuYasha's arm that caused him to fall off the ozen and come crashing onto Kagome pinning her to the floor. Everyone there was to plastered to notice except for Sango. But she was in the process of getting Miroku to get his robes all the way on.

"Kagome do you, Miroku knock it off! Help… Kagome do you need help?"

"No Sango I'm fine. You take Miroku to the hut and I'll be along shortly ."

"Alright. Miroku stop. STOP IT!" Sango slapped him upside the head as he placed kisses all along her neck. She dragged a knocked out monk to Kaede's hut.

"InuYasha please can you get off me. Your heavier than you look."

"Gome. Your very beautifully."

"What!" Kagome's face became covered with a blush.

"Gome. Your so soft. Just like a fluffy tail."

"Ok InuYasha, get…off!"

"Don't you like me laying on you."

"Not when I can't… breath."

"Srry." He rolled off of her and slammed onto the floor next to her. Kagome laid their a few minutes catching her breath. When she got up she held onto InuYasha's hands and pulled him up. He tripped over his own feet and almost fell with Kagome, but Kagome placed her side of her to catch him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"Ka..ka…ka…gome! The room is spinning round and round."

"That's what you get for drinking kami knows how many. Can you bend down with me so I can pick up your hitoe and kosode."

"Me do it! Me big man. Me protect Kagome!" He went to bend down and get. Once it was in his hands he started to get up but fell flat on his face. Kagome gasped and started to panic when she heard him crying.

She bent down and rolled him over to find him laughing. "Kagome… did…you…see…that!" He said in between burst of laughs.

Kagome let out a little giggle and helped him up. "Ready to go InuYasha."

"Go where?"

"To Kaede's of course."

"NO!"

"What?"

"Me want to go to Kagome's mansion."

"Uh. I don't know."

"Palease!"

"Fine. I have to tell Sango first."

"Ok." She they walked out of the hut. InuYasha rested his head on her shoulder and started to fall asleep.

"InuYasha I know your tired, but I need you to walk."

"But Kagome so comfortable." He let out a long yawn.

"Just a few more steps." Once they reached the hut she placed him along side the wall and went in to tell Sango the plans. When Kagome got in there Sango was trying to stop Miroku's head from bleeding.

"What happened to him?"

"He fell like and idiot and split his forehead open. Now he's asleep, but all he was doing was laughing."

"Well I'm taking InuYasha home with me. It's a lot safer there then here."

"All right. When will you be back."

"In a couple days. I don't want him here while he's having a hang over. And who knows how long this one will last."

"Oh and Kagome."

"Yeah."

"We're short 500 yen."

"What. Where did it go."

"On alcohol."

"You mean. When he isn't plastered I'm going to S-I-T him 500 times."

"See you later Kagome." Kagome nodded and went to go get InuYasha.

When she arrived outside her whole being started to panic. InuYasha was know where in sight.

"InuYasha!" She kept calling for him over and over again. But never got any reply. She ran top the bone eater well and let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. InuYasha was looking over the side of the well.

"InuYasha." She cautiously approached him.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hi preatty Kagome."

Kagome couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks. She walked over and helped him stand up. "InuYasha don't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"Run off like that. You scared me half to death."

"I'm srry Kagome. I didn't know."

"It's all right. Are you ready to go."

"Yeah."

"All right then." Kagome grabbed his hand and together they jumped into the well. A bluish light surrounded their bodies. And InuYasha hugged Kagome tighter to his body. Kagome blushed madly and looked at him with sad eyes.

"InuYasha what are you doing?"

"Me project pretty Kagome from time travel fall. Or me have to kiss booboo to make it all better." InuYasha was confused the least when he saw that his Kagome looked so sad. "What's wrong Kags?" He asked while lifting her chin up with his finger.

Kagome choked back a sob. "Nothings wrong…InuYasha."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No you're doing everything right." She sighed when their feet touched dirt.

"Kagome we're here. I want ramen!"

"I don't think so." She led him over to the wooden rope ladder her grandfather put up for her.

"Why not!"

"You're going straight to bed, Mr."

"But I ain't tired!"

"You're going to give me enough trouble tomorrow with your hang over."

"Muph!"

"Don't go all salky on me now. It's your fault you're not getting any."

"I Want Ramen!"

"No! You're going to bed."

"No!"

"Do I have to S-I-T you or will you go willingly?"

"I'm not going to bed."

"InuYasha I'm warning you?"

"No I'm warning you!"

"Don't mess with me."

"I ain't going to bed."

"AHHHHH! InuYasha stop arguing with me!"

"No."

Kagome shut up after that and continued walking to her house. Once inside she led InuYasha up to her room. Once inside she shut the door and slammed him down on the bed.

"You better go to bed right now or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?"

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome."

"Bed."

"No."

"Bed."

"No."

"Bed!"

"No!"

"BED!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"BE… what?" she couldn't believe what she just heard. 'No he didn't he can't. Pull yourself together girl. Remember he's drunk.

"I said I love you."

"InuYasha your drunk you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm sober enough to know that I love you."

"No you love Kikyou."

"No. I felt sorry for Kikyou. I love you and only you from the moment I saw you." His face became sad and he looked down at the ground. Kagome couldn't help it. She knelt down in front of him and lifted his face to look at her. Unshed tears were in his eyes.

"InuYasha what's wrong?"

"But you wouldn't fall for a lonely pathetic hanyou like me."

"InuYasha. I started falling a long time ago. From the moment I saw this pathetic, lonely, hot, smart, strong, charming, caring, stubborn hanyou on the tree.'

"You think I'm stubborn?"

"Yes."

"Why do you say that?"

"For one you ain't going to bed."

"Do you always have to ruin all the moments we have together with nagging?'

"Yes. That's what girls are here to do. No sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the floor."

"No you sleep with me."

"Inu…Yasha, I…I can't."

"Or I won't go to sleep."

"But."

"It's either you sleep with me or I don't sleep at all."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"But InuYasha tomorrow when you wake up and se…see me in bed with you, you'll won't remember and…"

"Kagome I love you in my human form. Hanyou form and yoki form. I don't think I will mind. Don't you love me to."

"I…I… don't know. I mean…y…yes, b…but…" InuYasha couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his lap crashing his lips onto hers. His hands roamed the curves of her back and thighs. While his tongue roamed her sweet cavern.

Kagome sat in his lap with her eyes wide open. Here he was kissing her. Actually kissing her. Butterflies danced in her stomach as an ache grew between her legs. It toke her a couple minutes to gain strength back in her body. Once she mustered up the strength she too inserted her tongue into his mouth. While her hands laced trough his hair. While they were to busy kissing and roaming each other's back they didn't notice the alarm clock strike six-o-clock. The sun would be rising in thirty minutes.

InuYasha removed his mouth from hers and started to trail kisses down the crook of her neck. Soon his tongue replaced his lips. Licking and sucking and nipping their till he was sure that there was a mark. As he trailed kisses back up to her lips he lowered her to her bed. Laying him self on top of her he moved his hands to grab the rim of her shirt.

When Kagome felt him start to tug on her shirt she covered his hands with hers to stop him. He stopped his ministrations with her mouth and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

A growl came from deep within his throat. "Damn it Kagome. We love each other so tell me why it isn't a good idea?"

"Because your…"

"I'm drunk is that it. So what. Haven't you heard that when your drunk the truth comes out?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Fine I won't do anything if you don't want." He started to get off of her, but Kagome grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked down at her with confused eyes.

"InuYasha I…I…I want to, but I don't want you to regret it." Tears fell from her eyes. InuYasha cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I would never regret anything like this." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

InuYasha lowered his hands to wrap around Kagome's waist as she brought her arms to wrap around his waist to press him closer to her body. InuYasha licked her bottom lip asking for entrench which she amiddently allowed. There tongues battled for dominance, but InuYasha won the battle.

Kagome hands wondered up to his obi and started to untie it. Once untied she trough it on the floor. Then she toke off his hitoe and kosode. A light chuckle came from the hanyous mouth. Leaving her lips he licked his and looked down at her.

"Slow down."

"You wish." She pushed him over so she was on top of him. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down his masculine chest. When she reached his nipple she started to suck as her hands started to work at his hakama.

InuYasha inwardly chuckled. He moved his hands to cover hers and flipped her so she was on top. He flicked his tongue across her lips and blew in her ear before whispering.

"Not so fast. Your more important." His hands went down to the base of her shirt and started pulling up. Kagome and InuYasha sat up and she lifted her arms over her head. He pulled her shirt off and stared at the weird material covering her plump breasts.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked as his fingers traced it.

Kagome giggled. "It's a bra. You have to unhook it in the back." InuYasha nodded and moved his hands to the back of the strange material. It only toke him a few minutes to figure out the contraption before he fully removed.

Once Kagome felt the chilled air on her heated skin she started to get embarrassed. She quickly moved her arms to cover her breasts, but InuYasha's hands stopped her. He lowered her to the bed and smiled a seductive smile. Kagome had to swallow a lump that was building up in her throat.

"You're beautiful." He moved his mouth down to her right breast. He flicked his tongue over the nipple and it instantly harden. A loud gasp came from the miko beneath him. He then covered it with his whole mouth sucking and teasing while his left hand massaged the neglected one.

When Kagome started to moan his name in loud deep gasps he switched breasts. Now his mouth teased the left one while his hand fondled the other one. After he had both nipples standing at attention he moved his lips up to hers.

Kagome's hands started to take off his hakama while his worked at her skirt and panties. Once they were completely naked InuYasha looked at her and she looked at his body. Kagome's eyes widen at what she saw. He was huge.

"You like what you see Kagome."

"Uhhh…" Her cheeks stained crimson. "Y…yes."

"Well I like what I see."

Kagome smirked as she once again pinned him to the bed. A growl came from his lips as she kissed his broad chest and her fingers lightly tickled his admen. Hi laced his finger trough her hair as her kisses moved lower and lower towards his place of need. Once Kagome got to her destination she flicked her tongue across the head of his aroused dick.

"Fuck Kagome." InuYasha moaned. Kagome looked down to see a clear fluid covering the head of his member. She licked her lips and then bent down to lick up all the fluid. InuYasha moaned. Each lick he would tighten his grasp on her hair.

Then Kagome shocked the hell out of InuYasha by placing his dick in her mouth. She road it. He couldn't take the laying still. When she started to nip at his head he bucked his hips until he cummed in her mouth. She drank all the juices and lapped up the rest that stayed on his cock.

Once Kagome brought her head up InuYasha aggressively pinned her down and started to lick trails down to her womanhood. He lapped at the juices that flowed out. In response to that Kagome moaned out InuYasha's name.

Kagome started to buck her hips thrusting into InuYasha's face as he started to tongue fuck her. Just when she was about to cum he moved up and kissed her passionately on the lips. The pain between her legs was unbearable. She wanted him to fuck her know.

"InuYasha s…stop teasing."

"It's pay back time bitch." He moved his lips and started to suckle on her breasts again as he inserted you finger into her women hood. Loud moans and grunts could be heard trough out the room as InuYasha kept placing one finger after another until all four fingers were in her.

At first he started thrusting them slow then picked up speed. Once he knew she was about to orgasm he slowed down the pace with caused her to whimper in return. He then removed his fingers and stuck his tongue in again. After six thrusts of the tongue she came good and hard. He lapped up every last bit of the love juices.

He moved up word and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Kags." He sad as he placed light kisses on both her cheeks.

"Just fuck me!" She yelled as she pulled his lips down to hers. He quickly used his hands to guide his joy stick at her entrench. When his head was in position he quickly thrusted into her. He closed his lips over hers in a death kiss to silent her cries of pain. He stayed still as he wiped her tears away and waited for her to give the ok.

Kagome couldn't believe the pain. It was so intense. She knew it would hurt, but she didn't know that much pain was involved. Yet she enjoyed the way InuYasha was so gentle with her. After a few more minutes the pain started to turn to an ache. Not a bad one, but one of want and need. So she thrusted her hips upward making InuYasha go deeper into her.

He got the ok so he started rocking in and out of her in a slow pace. He couldn't believe this. He felt so alive. So wanted. And not just by anyone but by his Kagome. His Mate. And his friend. He wanted to pound in and out of her, but he wanted this to be pleasurable for her. All he know was this slow speed was killing him.

'He is such a sweetie.' Kagome thought as she thrusted her hips up.

"Mmm InuYasha… f…faster a...and har…harder!"

His insides screamed for joy. He obeyed every demand. He pounded into her. Grunts and moans came from the miko and hanyou as he fucked her good and hard. The bed started to squeak, but they didn't care.

"Kagome y…you're so tight." InuYasha moaned. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as a response making him slam into her g-spot every time. Soon very soon, InuYasha could feel that him and his bitch was very close. Just a couple more thrusts and they would be screaming to the heavens.

Kagome's walls started to contract. Squeezing his member more and more. He thrusted faster. And then right when they both screamed out each other's name in ecstasy the sun rose high in the sky. InuYasha was no longer human, but in his hanyou form. While he was spilling his seed into her his fangs grew and him bit down in the crock of her neck. Marking her as his.

Once their orgasm finished InuYasha collapsed on the side of her. He pulled himself out of her and laid staring at the ceiling.

"Wow."

"Damn." There breathing was heavy and their naked bodies glistened with sweat. Kagome turned over and laid her hands over his chest as she looked into his new golden eyes. She moved her hand to his dog-ear and started massaging it. A low purr came from deep within the hanyou.

"If you keep that up we'll have round two." He smirked. She laid her head down on his chest as he covered their bodies up with her sheet. She placed a kiss on his chest and ran her fingers in circles across his stomach. She let out a long yawn.

"I love you InuYasha."

"Right back at yeah." He combed his fingers trough her tousled hair.

"Oh that reminds me, how do you feel."

"Besides feeling tired from having the greatest sex I've ever had. Like shit."

"Who else did you sleep with."

"Kagome. You're my first. Demons mate for life. They can't have just plain sex."

"So I'm your first?"

"Yeah and I'm glade of that."

"Do you need anything?"

"How 'bout a nice sleep with my arms around my mate."

"That sounds good." He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. They both fell into a peaceful sleep in their mates arms. But both teens were unaware of the three people listing on the other side of the door.

"Momma." Sota's face was red all over.

"Yes?"

"I'm I going to be an uncle now?"

"I don't know, but isn't this exciting."

"Meow." Boyou jumped in Miss. Higurashi's arms.

"Oh Sota."

"Yeah mom?"

"Do not tell grandpa about this. In fact they do not need to know that we know that they are mates now."

"My lips are sealed. Oh and mom."

"Yeah."

"Jus so you know I'm keeping my zipper sealed for a long time." Both humans broke into laughter as they walked downstairs to start breakfast for them and the new couple.


End file.
